


he knows

by quentinandpeter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quentinandpeter/pseuds/quentinandpeter
Summary: "What does it feel like? To be human, I mean?"





	he knows

_"What does it feel like? To be human, I mean?"_

Jack lays still in the church, the chill air calming him down, stopping him from thinking about the fact that his father is dead and he's so  _happy._

_"I, I_ _don't_ _really know_ _how_ _to_ _describe_ _it, Jack. All_ _I've_ _ever known is human, and when something else has possessed me, made me more than_ _I_ _am now, I never remember what happened by the time they decide_ _they're_ _done_ _with_ _my body being their play toy."_

Jack wouldn't ever take back what he told Sam. No matter if Sam tried to convince himself that Jack didn't really mean it, Jack would do his best to say it multiple times a day.

_"I guess it feels like when_ _you're_ _playing a video game, and_ _there's_ _multiple choices. You_ _don't_ _get to choose, but you get an average character. You can_ _get_ _stronger, and be better than other people of_ _the_ _same character. Rarely, you get an even better character, but_ _that's_ _for rare occasions."_

"Jack? You still with me, buddy?"

"Yeah," he turns over as he speaks, wincing when something presses on the wound.

_**He kind of** _ _**feels** _ _**like how Sam** _ _**described** _ _**it.** _

_**He went from a better character, to just an average one who** _ _**can't** _ _**defend himself.** _

_**He might be able** _ _**to** _ _**get stronger though. Get muscle, and work out so that he can have a little bit more advantage. Be more like Sam.** _

_**He loves Sam.** _


End file.
